1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a multilayer structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of semiconductor devices include a memory device that is able to store data. A memory device may have a string structure in which memory cells are coupled in series.
In order to highly integrate the memory device having the string structure, a three-dimensional (3D) memory device has been proposed. The memory cells of a 3D memory device are three-dimensionally arranged on a substrate. For instance, the 3D memory device may have a multilayer structure that includes conductive patterns formed at different heights and coupled to the memory cells. In order to independently transmit electrical signals to the conductive patterns formed at different heights, contact plugs have to be coupled to the conductive patterns, respectively. To this end, a variety of techniques are being developed.